


a stay at home mom

by Emeka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: It's hard to think of himself as just a son, or brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 23





	a stay at home mom

The hours pass indeterminately. He stares at the back of his eyelids to watch the pictures. He’s gotten pretty good at it. If he completely relaxes he sees a vivid array of colors and skittering creatures traveling his closed field of view. It’s not often he gets to relax like this.

It’s not his _job_ to relax; everyone has a job, and his is watching his baby brother while dad is out of the house. Sometimes dad is gone for a long time. Which means that Dean’s job is to be his brother’s mommy.

He tries to do his best. He’s all the mom either of them has now. But he still feels irritated most of the time when Sam starts crying.

As he does now, squalling away like there’s no one else in the world but him. Dean reluctantly leaves his cozy spot on the couch to check up on him.

First things first, on a baby’s list of needs, the diaper. And getting Sammy out of his swaddling of blankets, he thinks that’s what it is. “Ugh, Sammy. You reek.”

They don’t keep a lot of baby-specific stuff while they’re on the move. So they don’t have a changing table, or anything like that. Just packs of disposable diapers and formula, that dad brings back as needed. Sammy has to make do with a towel on the floor.

He peels off the sides and sees plenty of goopy baby poo. Ugh. If Sammy would poo like a big boy, that’d be less gross at least. After the diaper is thrown away he picks Sam up under his armpits and toddles over to the bathroom sink. Less chance of an accident, dad says, even though Dean can bathe himself in the tub perfectly fine, so why not Sammy too? Then again, maybe he doesn’t want to sit on the same spot his brother’s poopy butt was. At least in the sink, he can just drink from a cup.

He sticks Sam in over his head and leaves him while he drags the stool over. Other tan being stinky, baby poop is really messy and squishes all over the place. Sometimes it’s green and mucousy. But even when it’s not, like tonight, he has to scrub with the ‘poop sponge’ and warm water to get it all off. Sammy at least stops wailing. So hopefully Dean won’t have to get out the baby formula too after this---or worse, spend up to an hour rocking him and hoping he’ll go back to sleep.

He lifts his chubby legs to get between his buttcheeks where it’s the worst, until all that’s left is soft pink skin, and the tiny crinkle of his butthole. He looks him over carefully everywhere else, under his pouch and wiener, and the inside of his thighs, to be sure nothing slid up anywhere. Doing this is really annoying and gross sometimes, but as a big brother, he can’t in good conscience leave him with any poop at all still on him.

So it is only after he is sure that Sammy is squeaky-clean that he turns the faucet off, and goes to get a towel to dry him with.

As he does, he notices Sammy has a little stiffy between his legs. Sometimes this has happened after bathtime, and Dean wondered then what to do about it too. There was a time it would have meant nothing to him---after all, he gets his own from time to time. But being made into the mom of the house has thrown it into a different light. Is he supposed to do for it what he does for dad sometimes? He had never been told to do so but when dad touches him there, it feels good. And he’s supposed to take _every_ kind of care of Sammy now, so…

He handles his tiny stiffy, gently between his fingers, and pumps it with an even stroke. It’s so tiny he’s afraid he might break it... with dad, he had been more worried about _it_ breaking _him_. He could handle that one with both hands and squeeze it up and down like pulling on a lever. It hadn’t prepared him at all for this.

Sammy at least doesn’t seem to mind. He doesn’t grunt or sigh like dad does, and he can’t put his hands in his hair, but he isn’t making a fuss again. His eyes are actually closing, like it’s at least not bothersome enough to keep him from napping. And then, Dean feels it, even though Sammy makes no other sign of what he’s experiencing; a throbbing in his weenie. So even he is capable of coming, even if he does it like Dean does, still with no wetness at all. That’s not a bad thing. When dad comes he has to clean it up by mouth if it isn’t all the way inside him.

“Was that good? Did you like it?” Sammy doesn’t seem too excited. But he hopes dad will praise him when he tells him what a good mom he’s being.


End file.
